


And I Love You Baby Girl

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Makoto wants her Daddy to fuck her. Originally Day 10 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	And I Love You Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

"Daddy," Makoto coos, her legs spread open as she lied sprawled over their bed, a finger in her mouth as she nibbles it teasingly. She was dressed in beautiful white lace, her tits cupped with gorgeous white while her pussy remained bare. She raised her legs, bending her knees, her feet curved as she further enticed her boyfriend into enjoying the tight, pink hole in front of him, "Daddy, please, I need you inside me,"

And Ren fell for her trap, grinding his erect cock against her wet entrance, groaning lustfully as he felt the warm heat from Makoto brush over his sensitive skin, her pussy gently kneading his shaft as he swayed up and down against her, pushing firmly against her entrance, gently grabbing her hips as he steadied himself as he continued to possessively grind on her, rubbing his scent against her precious entrance.

And Makoto loved it, loved the thick, hard cock that pressed heavily against her, its weight against her sensitive clit sending sweet sparks of pleasure shooting up her head as she gasped in delight, yet she craved more as she continued to grind in sync with Ren. She needed more, her pussy getting wetter, entrance desperately trying to hold onto the thick shaft as it continued to roughly brush against her clip, her craving for Ren’s cock only growing as her walls ached for something to latch onto.

“Daddy, please?” she whined, catching the attention of Ren who looked at her with hungry grey eyes as he continued to grind on her, “I want your cock, Daddy, won’t you give it to me?”

Ren smiled as he quickened his pace, the force upon her clit and hole getting harder, Makoto’s pussy growing hungrier, needier, aching for something inside her, her mewling only spurring Ren to keep his pace even more.

“Cock is only for good girls who are patient,” Ren warned her, yet he too wanted to just fuck her pretty little cunt right there, feeling the strings of slick from her wet pussy coating his length, drooling against his teasing cock as to entice him to fuck her hole “Can you patient for me, Makoto?”

“But daddy-” Makoto whined, only to be interrupted by a sharp, bucking thrust against her clit, enough for her to choke in surprise at the sudden sparks of overwhelming pleasure that flooded her mind, her hips flinched against Ren’s cock, and Ren absolutely loved the way she reacted.

“Yes, good girl,” Ren hummed, a hand snaking from her hips towards one of her breasts, grabbing the small but firm bosom, and Makoto gasps at his possessive grip as he continued to grind on her. He curled two fingers between the bud of her nipple, squeezing it teasingly, loving the way Makoto fidgets under him. The sensation of his teasing touch against her nipple, pain and pleasure coalescing as her hole aches even more, Makoto’s head dizzying with lust, yearning for Ren’s cock as she continues to beg under him.

“Please daddy,” Makoto pleads, reaching down to greedily grab his cock, her desire to be fucked by Ren, her daddy, filled her with lust as her grip tightens around his shaft. Her desire to be fuck was overwhelming, her inner walls now aching with ferocity, pulsating with need for something to wrap around, to stuff her, and Makoto wanting Ren to satisfy the craving that currently encompassed her thoughts, “I can’t take anymore, I want your cock, I want you to fuck me, Daddy, please?”

“Such a spoiled girl, asking for Daddy to fuck you when all he asks for his patience,” Ren cooed, crossing his eyes in mock disappointment as he jerked yet again against her, Makoto shuttering under him, a lustful thrill travelling up, loving the way Makoto folded under him in her current position, his cock dominating her pussy, “I should punish you for being such a needy slut, demanding your Daddy to fuck you when all he wants to do is indulge in your pussy,”

“But I need it, Daddy,” Makoto whined, slowly moving her legs towards Ren’s back, gently pushing him deeper in their embrace by the nudge of her feet, “Please? I’ve been such a good girl for you, Daddy. I’ll do anything for your cock, anything you ask, anything to prove that I’m a good girl,”

“Anything?” Ren asked, tilting his head in curiosity, his mind scrambling for ideas to make Makoto prove her devotion, her desperation, to him, “You’ll do anything for my cock?”

“Anything,” Makoto whined, eager for him to fuck her silly, her voice underlined with a lustful longing as he continued to grind on her burning, empty pussy, “Anything, Daddy! Anything!”

“Then beg for it,” Ren demanded as he yet again quickened his pace, now too wanting nothing but to plunge in her pussy, yet he was adamant not to give into her demands, “Beg for it, Makoto, beg for Daddy’s cock, tell me how you want me to fuck you,”

“Yes Daddy, I want you to fuck me, Daddy, fuck me silly and without restraint, make me your fucktoy, Daddy,” Makoto screamed, the shyness that always accompanied her lustful begging now cast away, weened out of her awkward shell, exposing herself as the whore she is to her boyfriend as she humped against him, “Stuff me full of cock, make me yours, Daddy, make your baby girl your cocksleeve,”

Her words reduced Ren’s mind into a blank, him immediately plunging into her sopping wet hole, Makoto mewling with unrestrained delight, her lustful moans echoing her throat as Ren continued to fuck her hole with vigour. Each roll of Ren’s hips made Makoto feel fuller, enjoying the way Ren’s cock stretched her wide, gouging every nook and cranny of her tight pussy with his girth, each ram of his hips splitting her into two. And Ren loved it, his goal to fuck Makoto’s stupid, the way her pussy curling around him intoxicating, inviting him in, greedily sucking on his cock as he slammed rapidly in and out. He grunted as he thrust, the moans he uttered guttural, primal, as if declaring to the heavens that he was to claim Makoto’s pussy as his and his alone as he continued to fuck her, his mind overtaken by hungry lust as he greedily pounded away at her hole.

“More, more Daddy!” Makoto squeaked, wrapping her legs around Ren, inviting him closer as he bounced up and down against the mattress of the bed, “Make me yours, make my pussy yours!”

“I will, I will, Makoto!” Ren screamed, his strokes getting longer, deeper, more forceful as he allowed himself to be pulled into Makoto, spreading her legs as far as they would go, and he climbed onto the bed, his only goal now to mark Makoto as his and his only, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
